gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Combat 5: Blackout
Name '- Modern Combat 5: Blackout '''Developer '- Gameloft 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameloft.android.ANMP.GloftM5HM&hl=en 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- First Person Shooter 'Achievements '- 54 'Total points '- 65000 ---- '''500 points #Mad Dog I - Complete 5 campaign missions #Trigger-Happy I - Kill 50 enemies in the campaign #Kill Thrill - Kill 50 enemies using grenades #YOLO I - Complete 50 multiplayer matches #Boss I - Win 10 multiplayer matches #Rockstar I - Win 10 multiplayer VIP matches #Starstruck I - Kill 10 VIPs in multiplayer matches #Vexillologist I - Capture a flag in multiplayer match #Half-Mast I - Kill a flag carrier in multiplayer match #Immortal I - Revive 5 teammates in the campaign #Brain Surgery I - Perform 10 headshots 1000 points #Mad Dog II - Complete 13 missions #Trigger-Happy II - Kill 250 enemies in the campaign #Kill Thrill II - Kill 250 enemies using grenades #YOLO II - Complete 250 multiplayer matches #Boss II - Win 50 multiplayer matches #Rockstar II - Win 50 multiplayer VIP matches #Starstruck II - Kill 50 VIPs in multiplayer matches #Vexillologist II - Capture 50 flags in multiplayer matches #Half-Mast II - Kill 50 flag carriers in multiplayer matches #Immortal II - Revive 25 teammates in the campaign #Brain Surgery II - Perform 100 headshots #Gun Bunny - Complete the tutorial #Evolution - Upgrade all the skills for one class #Team Player - Join a squad #Clumsy Aim - Break all the vases in Venice 1500 points #Mad Dog III - Complete 28 missions #Trigger-Happy III - Kill 500 enemies in the campaign #Kill Thrill III - Kill 500 enemies using grenades #YOLO III - Complete 500 multiplayer matches #Boss III - Win 250 multiplayer matches #Rockstar III - Win 250 multiplayer VIP matches #Starstruck III - Kill 250 VIPs in multiplayer matches #Vexillologist III - Capture 100 flags in multiplayer matches #Half-Mast III - Kill 100 flag carriers in multiplayer matches #Immortal III - Revive 50 teammates in the campaign #Brain Surgery III - Perform 500 headshots #Commander - Create a squad #Hushed Exterminator - As a Recon, perform a killstreak of 5 using only melee attacks in multiplayer matches #Sudden Death - As a Sniper, perform a streak of 5 headshots in multiplayer matches #Out with a Bang - As an Assault, perform a killstreak of 5 using grenades in multiplayer matches #Grim Reaper - As a Heavy, perform a killstreak of 10 in multiplayer matches #Waste No Bullets - Kill a VIP with only one shot #Burning Flag - Kill a flag carrier with a grenade #Nasty Cut - Kill a VIP with a knife #Trigger-Ready - Kill a flag carrier with just one shot #White Rabbit - Kill a VIP 10 seconds before the multiplayer match is over #Last One Loses - Kill a flag carrier 10 seconds before the multiplayer match is over #Bullet Tank - Perform a kill with a shotgun while playing as a Heavy in multiplayer #Roaring Silence - Perform a kill with an assault rifle while playing as a Recon in multiplayer #Ravaging Rage - Activate Berserk in the first 10 seconds of a battle in multiplayer 2000 points #No Sweat - Destroy a vehicle with a revolver #Hide-'n'Seek - Kill the enemy shooting at the Decoy in multiplayer 3000 points #Veteran - Completely upgrade the perks of all classes